


Dipper's New Obsession

by darkspine10



Category: Disney Princesses, Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkspine10/pseuds/darkspine10
Summary: Dipper falls in love with Disney Princess movies.





	Dipper's New Obsession

Dipper had spent the last few days marathoning his latest passion. He hated to admit it, but he was in love with Disney princess movies. He’d caught a snatch of Aladdin on tv and had decided to fall down the Disney rabbit hole. He enjoyed the flowing animation of course, that was respectable enough to say. But he’d become obsessed with the princess focused films specifically, Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Mulan. He’d been watching them on a loop. His new favourite was Tangled, though he couldn’t quite place why. Mabel of course had teased him mercilessly, she had grown out of her own princess phase years before.

He was watching Tangled again, trying to figure out why Rapunzel was his favourite of the various princesses. While watching, he received a text from his friend Pacifica. She’d sent a picture of her on a holiday in some luxurious hotel. Her long blonde hair was draped across the shoulder of a pink floor length dress. A strange feeling emerged in his chest.

Oh right, he realised. This was why Rapunzel was his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, this is just a quick bit of fluff. I saw it was International Fanworks Day and dashed off a drabble in 5 minutes.


End file.
